


Okay, Okay

by cherryredriots



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots
Summary: An early morning with Catra and Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	Okay, Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perezos/gifts).



Right as the clock strikes 5 A.M., Adora is waking up from her dreamless sleep. For a moment, one fleeting moment, she expects to hear the bustling of the rest of the Horde soldiers waking up and preparing for the day's training, the rumbling of tired voices and rustling of pajamas being replaced by uniforms. For a moment, she expects the call of, "Up and at 'em, cadets!" to ring through the barracks to waken the few still trying to futilely get in a couple more minutes of sleep. For a moment, she expects Catra to stretch her arms out in front of her at the foot of Adora's hard bed as she complains about the early reveille.

But none of that happens. 

Instead, she's met with a serene silence, a comfortable bed, and a sleeping Catra cuddled in at her side, tail curled around where their legs are tangled together.

Catra's chest rises and falls with deep breaths, her lips parted just enough that her canine teeth charmingly poke out. Adora finds herself smiling at how her ears twitch when birds start to chirp outside their window, greeting the new day with a cheery song. 

A yawn builds in Adora's throat and she gingerly withdraws her arm from where it rests under Catra's head to press a hand to her mouth, stifling the noise. The movement makes Catra stir, rousing her from her sleep despite Adora's efforts, and she curls closer, pressing her face into the crook of Adora's neck with a drowsy hum.

"Hey, Adora," comes the sleepy murmur, partially muffled.

Adora smiles and cards her hand into Catra's hair, still rather short with tufts sticking up every which way and matted from sleep. "It's still early," she whispers, trying to maintain the peaceful atmosphere. "You can go back to sleep."

A hand settles on Adora's waist, Catra's thumb rubbing lazy circles on her exposed hip. "But you're awake."

"I guess Horde conditioning is hard to break," Adora chuckles humorlessly. "But really, it's okay. I'm happy to just lay here with you."

Catra's tail flicks and comes up to wrap lightly around Adora's wrist. "Only if you promise to try to go back to sleep, too."

Adora hums. "I'll consider it," she mutters before kissing the crown of her wife's head.

With a low growl, Catra leans back to level Adora with an unimpressed look, which just serves to make Adora huff out a laugh. The sleep in her eyes softens the glare Catra shoots as she juts out her lip in something she would vehemently deny is a pout. "Liar," she chides, batting Adora's face with her tail.

"I considered it!"

"And then immediately decided against it," Catra finishes for her with a huff and an eye roll.

"It's not always a bad thing to be up before the sun rises," Adora argues, sweeping a hand out to gesture towards the slowly waking world stretched out below them. The sun barely peaks over the horizon, lighting the sky up in a mix of soft purples and pinks, of peaches and oranges. "I'd miss all of this if I was asleep."

Catra sighs and brings her hands up to cradle Adora's face, turning her attention away from the window. "We're not soldiers anymore, Adora. We can relax now."

"But we're out in the universe now. What if another threat even worse than Horde Prime arises and I'm just _relaxing_?"

"Don't worry about that right now," Catra pleads as she tips her head forward to rest their foreheads together, "just be here. With me."

"Okay," Adora sighs. "Okay."

Lips pulling up in the ghost of a smile, Catra nods and closes the distance between them to kiss her wife. "I love you, dummy," she mumbles against Adora's lips.

"I love you, too," Adora replies and captures Catra's lips in another, deeper kiss.

Sighing, Adora guides Catra down until she's laying underneath her, one hand resting above Catra's heart and the other still carded in her hair. 

Catra, in return, tangles her hands into Adora's loose hair as she purrs and pulls her impossibly closer, kissing back like she's trying to keep Adora as close as she possibly can. "I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long," she breathes out when they part for air.

"It's okay, Catra," Adora murmurs, eyes dripping with affection as she smiles. "It took me a long time, too."

Returning the smile with a sigh, Catra runs a hand down Adora's back, touch reverent until Catra freezes up, eyes widening in shock and, if Adora looks closer, distress. Adora then feels the lightest of touches on the three long, thin scars that stretch across her back, Catra's fingers tracing over them as her eyes anxiously skate across Adora's features.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, voice shaking as tears start to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adora."

"Hey," Adora murmurs, sliding a hand down to Catra's cheek and running a thumb over her cheekbone, "you don't have to apologize anymore, Catra. It's all in the past now."

"I hurt you, Adora. So many times."

"And I hurt you too. We hurt each other enough for a whole lifetime. But like I said, it's in the past. Let's just promise not to hurt each other anymore, okay?"

Exhaling forcefully, Catra purses her lips but nods anyway, moving her hand away from the scars she put there to settle on Adora's shoulder. "Okay," she agrees. "Okay."

Sunlight streams in the window, casting a honeyed glow on Catra and making her look even more beautiful than usual—her eyes an ocean of swirling blues and an enchanting gold that Adora can't tear her gaze from, her hair a gorgeous auburn that is slowly growing out from where Horde Prime stole it away, her freckles illuminated against her tan skin. 

Adora can't help the "you're so beautiful," that escapes her lips as she takes in the sight of her best friend. Her chest swells, so overcome with love that she's not sure what to do besides declaring it, sending her feelings out into their serene morning. 

"Sap," Catra lightly chastises, pushing Adora's shoulder as she casts her eyes away, blushing faintly.

"Yeah, but you love me," Adora asserts as she takes Catra's hand and kisses the palm before slowly pressing kisses up her arm, lingering on each and every scar she comes across.

With each peck, she whispers an "I love you", something that took so long for them both to say, but now she finds it as easy as breathing, something she can give without a second thought. She ends her journey with an attempt to kiss each freckle on Catra's face, something that was not achieved due to Catra giggling and pushing her face away before she could finish.

Catra sighs contentedly and takes Adora's face in her hands, squishing her cheeks lightly before pressing a final kiss to her lips. "Can we go back to sleep now?" 

Adora snorts and slides in beside Catra, pulling the blankets over them before pulling Catra close, curling an arm around her wife and kissing her forehead. "Of course, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryredriots) if you'd like!!


End file.
